Meeting up with the Toa/Battling the Lord of Skull Spiders
This is how Meeting up with the Toa and Battling the Lord of Skull Spiders goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Bionicle. see a city Narrator: Near the heart of Okoto layed the ancient city of the Mask Makers. Who knew what secret dangers waited inside? see our heroes together Narrator: The heroes have arrived. Destined to go on the same quest, they saw each other for the first time. and Tahu arrive Ryan F-Freeman: Hello. I am Ryan. The Prime-Prince of Friendship. Tahu: And I am Tahu, Master of Fire. The prophecy has brought us together under my command. Ryan F-Freeman: And I know that I am Prime. Kopaka: Your command? Did your brain catch fire? I am Kopaka. And I work under no command. Ryan You a Prime? Did you know that title? The Primes with you are Optimus and OpThomas Prime. eyes glow green and fights Kopaka Aryan: Stop it, you idiots! Gali: You tell them, partner. Rainbow Dash: Looks like Ryan is a siren. grabs Ryan and Kopaka Onua: laughs Don't fight. Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry. I know that you know me... Mr... Onua: Onua. The Master of Earth. Tahu: We still need a leader. Gali: We'll have a vote than. Rainbow Dash: Who do you think should be the leader, Lewa? Lewa: I vote for Onua. He knows how to grab attention. laughs Pinkie Pie: I think Ryan Tokisaki will be leader. He knows how to handle ladies. Pohatu: Quiet. We've got company. Rarity: What? Crash Bandicoot: Huh? see something Tahu: What is that thing? Lord of Skull Spiders arrives and lets out a roar Pohatu: The Lord of Skull Spiders. We can't outrun him. Rarity: What now? Evil Ryan: I'll swat this bug. Ryan pulls out his lightsabers and charges, but the Lord of Skull Spiders kicks Evil Ryan Kopaka: Don't worry. I can freeze this bug on my own. Fluttershy: Let Bertram exterminate it. Lewa: You're too slow, Kopaka. Pinkie Pie: And you are floaty Lewa. fires his Dalek Guns at the Lord of Skull Spiders but he webs Bertram charges, but Gali brings out her weapon Gali: I'll flush it away. Rainbow Dash: You go girl! Lord of Skull Spiders sees Gali coming and fires webbing at Gali, entangling her Kopaka, Fluttershy, Onua, and Applejack charge, but Pohatu and Rarity jump in front of them of Skull Spider pushes them away Tahu: Make way for the Master of Fire! and the Lord of Skull Spiders clash and the Lord of Skull Spiders knocks him away Onua: We must work together. Applejack: And do it now. Lord of Skull Spiders growls growls like Mater Narrator: The heroes stood side by side. And then, the heroes attacked as one. Ryan F-Freeman: CHARGE!!! runs at the Lord of Skull Spiders and it webs his shield. Crash jumps and hits him with his Keyblade followed by boomerangs and finished with Matau smash a bit of rock Bertram T. Monkey: Bottom floor, death. Ding! Lord of Skull Spiders falls down, surviving the fall Gali: Now! Rainbow Dash: Matau! and Matau use thier powers and a rock falls. The Lord of Skull Spiders sees it and jumps out of the way and retreats Narrator: The Lord of Skull Spiders had been defeated. see a city Pohatu: I wonder what used to be here. Rarity: Us too. Ryan F-Freeman: If Cody knows it, we can go for it. Right, Tahu? Tahu: Quiet. I'm hearing that voice again. Ryan F-Freeman: Me too. It must be the Mask of Creation. [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transcripts